


Late Bloomer

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [33]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 11





	Late Bloomer

**Noctis Lucis Caelum:**

  * He really doesn’t care all that much.
  * Like, it really doesn’t bother him that you’re a ‘late bloomer’.
  * To him, you’re perfect -- and to be perfectly honest, he thinks you’re way out of his league.
  * You’re kind, smart, _funny as all hell_ , _and_ you get along with his best friends? What more could he ask for, really?
  * You fit perfectly against him when you two snuggle in the tent. He's always got his face buried in your chest. He says it’s because you’re especially soft there, but in reality he does it to listen to your racing heart.
  * Noct adores you, more than anything, and would do anything to keep you happy and safe.



**Prompto Argentum:**

  * When you first started dating the hyperactive blond, you had been worried he wouldn’t want to touch you; you weren’t as developed as Cindy or Aranea, and you were really self-conscious about it.
  * Yeah, those doubts lasted all of a day before you realized that Prompto loved _you_ and not your body.
  * Look, he gets it, not being comfortable in your own skin. He dealt with it for the majority of his adolescence. And he _hated_ that you felt the same way he had.
  * Because of that, Prompto made sure you knew how much he loved you each and every day, peppering you with little kisses and tickling you until tears slipped from your eyes and your sides hurt from laughter.
  * Prompto _loves_ your laugh, and he _will_ do anything to keep you smiling.




End file.
